Amy Duncan
Amy Roherik Ramirez Duncan (née Blankenhooper) is the Duncan children's mother, and the wife of Bob Duncan. She tends to steal the spotlight from others, and can be mean, rude, and tough. When she was a nurse, she went back to work after Charlie was born. Then she left again for Toby. After that she went back to work, but quit after that. She wanted to stay home with Charlie and Toby. She is known for being a fame-monger, for bragging about being a "really great actress", and often remarks about her college acting skills. Amy takes every opportunity in the world to be on TV, and sometimes, even lies to get to it. Amy now has her own little segment every Tuesday on Good Morning Denver. Personality Amy Duncan is the wife of Bob Duncan and mother of PJ, Teddy, Gabe, Charlie, and Toby. She's a nurse and went back to work after Charlie was born, although at one point she was nervous about leaving Charlie alone with the rest of the family ("Study Date"). She is just like any other mother in the world. She loves and cares about her family, and entrusts them with their baby, Charlie. But at times she is shown to be quite self-centered. She can also try to be the star of the family most of the time. It is also shown to overwork, which causes her to talk baby-like even when Charlie's not around. Because of this, Teddy tells her that they need a break from Charlie, and that they should go on a date. Amy takes Teddy's advice and goes to a Mexican restaurant along with Bob. ("Baby Come Back"). Amy hires a pretend family in a show in her work to beat her work mate Fran which shows that Amy Duncan is embarrassed by her family and their lack of talent ("The Singin' Dancin' Duncans"). Amy is a very kind woman, but is very hard to live with. Amy is occasionally shown to be a bit of an airhead, but most of the time she is very smart and can be quite sarcastic. She is also highly competitive, even over trivial things and less special opportunities, such as being on TV or singing in front of a group ("Kwikki Chick", "Charlie Goes Viral", "Charlie Shakes It Up!"). She is also often shown to be strict in several episodes. Amy loves the camera and the stage and often goes crazy trying to be in anything that has to do with acting or being in front of a camera. She also seems to have a bit of a temper. Personal Life Amy used to be a mascot for South High, called Whammy. She dislikes the North High School mascot, a barbarian who always slams her down with his fake axe ("Double Whammy"). She goes back to work after Charlie is born, entrusting her kids to take care of Charlie. But Bob Duncan falls down the stairs and hurts himself, so PJ has to drive him to the hospital and Teddy has to take care of the baby. In the hospital, PJ pretends to be a doctor so as not to be identified, but in the end his mom finds out. She says she can't handle it anymore, but Bob tells her that everything's gonna be okay ("Study Date"). Teddy tells her parents that they needed a break from baby Charlie, and that they should go out on a date. But then PJ takes Charlie to the park and accidentally swaps strollers with a girl named Emma, and brings home the wrong baby. They do everything they can to retrieve the baby, but in the end, they are caught by their parents and get grounded ("Baby Come Back") Amy suddenly becomes textmates with Ivy, which makes Teddy jealous ("The Curious Case of Mr. Dabney"). Amy and Bob's anniversary is coming and Teddy wants to give them the best day ever ("Blankie Go Bye-Bye") . It shown that she and Bob are different from regular parents since they punish Teddy and P.J. by dancing awkwardly ("Duncan vs. Duncan"). It turns out that she and Bob weren't legally married but they remarried ("Snow Show, Part One", "Snow Show, Part Two"). She dated Bob Diddlebock before Bob. Diddlebock introduced her to Bob. She still has poems from him. It turns out they are the only boyfriends she had in high school. ("Girl Bites Dog"), ("Ditch Day"). She also received a sports car from him. In Good Luck Charlie, It's Christmas!, Amy revealed she was pregnant with her fifth child, a prospect dreaded and a running gag in the series thus far. The pregnancy carried over into the third season where Amy was shown to be in her third-trimester. Later in the season, there was an hour-long birth episode. She and Bob never planned on having another child, but for some reason, they did, after saying a thousand times that they would not have another baby and would stop with four. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Adults Category:Good Luck Charlie Category:Main Characters